A WHOLE NEW WORLD
by Kristina Durr
Summary: This is an AU/AR story about Itachi and Naruto and following feelings and finding A Whole New World. (LITERALLY)
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

THE BEGINNING

"Something is wrong with Naruto." Sakura says. Kakashi looks up from his book to see Sakura has a very worried look on her face and is watching Naruto. Kakashi looks over at him and notices that the normal determined look is not present. Naruto's form has gotten better but the boy himself seems off. He resolves to talk to him later. To Sakura he says, "Not to worry he's been training really hard and is probably just exhausted." Sakura nods and returns to her meditation. Kakashi pretends to go back to his book, but is watching Naruto closely.( ** _Naruto's thoughts_** ) "I can't seem to master this stupid thing. He told me to focus on the form and not the actual jutsu. Well it's not working, damn it. Wish he would come back, I really want to see him again."

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto is at the training practicing the newest jutsu that appeared in his apartment last week. He has been having way too much trouble with it. Yelling out his frustration he kicks a nearby tree and drops to the ground to sulk. After a few minutes he senses another chakra getting close. Instantly alert he pulls out a kunai and prepares himself. "I mean you no harm Naruto, I just wanted to see how you are fairing with that forbidden jutsu I left for you." Naruto looks around for the source of the voice but can't find it. "Where are you show yourself." He says as he continues to look for the voice. "I cannot do that just yet, I don't think you are ready to know who I am yet." The voice says. "Why is that? Are you afraid I might recognize you? You have been helping me for almost five years that I know of. I think it's time you reveal yourself." Naruto says with a sigh. "Are you sure you want to know, because once you do you will have to make some very hard choices and a promise or two." The voice says. "Yes I do really want to know, what kind of choices and promises?" Naruto asks. After a minute of silence the voice says, "Once I reveal myself to you, you must promise two things. The first must be made before I reveal myself to you… You must promise not to be afraid of me." After a small pause the voice continues, "The second is you must promise not tell anyone at all of my presence here. Can you do that Naruto? Can you make those promises?" Naruto doesn't respond right away as he considered the terms. A few minutes of silence later Naruto puts away his kunai and nods saying, "Yeah I promise to do my best not to fear you and I promise to not to tell anyone about your being here." He squares his shoulders and prepares to meet his mysterious benefactor. A second later a tall man drops out of the tree in front of him. At first he thought his eyes were deceiving him, as he is now eye to eye with Uchiha Itachi. Naruto stood there in complete shock, not knowing how to respond. Itachi is looking into the shocked eyes of the only person other than his brother that means something to him. He can see that Naruto is doing his best to abide by his promise and it kills him to see the struggle on his face.

 **END FLASHBACK**

The sun has almost set and Kakashi has already sent Sai and Sakura home for the night. He approaches Naruto and waits for him to notice. A few minutes later Naruto turns to face Kakashi, "I know the sun is almost gone Sensei, but I really need to work on this." Kakashi knows for sure now that there is something wrong with Naruto. "What is bothering you Naruto, you have been avoiding your teammates and I alot lately. You've been training alone more and more lately. Other than missions you avoid us all together and you seem utterly depressed." Kakashi say with concern. "I'm sorry Sensei, I have been in my own world lately, I have been questioning my life alot lately. I have been wanting to go off on my own for awhile now, but know I can't." Kakashi stares at the boy he watched grow up in utter shock. "Why haven't you said anything?" He asks growing more concerned. "Well after Sai was promoted to Anbu and Sakura started training under Lady Tsunade, I didn't want to cause anymore trouble for the team. So that's why I have been so distant, I've been left behind." He says as he looks down at his feet. Kakashi has no idea how to respond to that. He stares at Naruto as though he doesn't recognize him. "And you say you've been feeling like this for awhile now?" Kakashi asks. "Yeah I know I should have said something, but as you know as Kyuubi's vessel I am feared and hated so most people don't want me running around on my own." Naruto says still looking at his feet. "I don't know how to help you Naruto, but there might be something that Hokage-Sama can do. You should talk to her soon." Kakashi didn't miss the look of scepticism on the boy's face, but reserved comment. Naruto nodded and turned and went on his way. Kakashi watched the boy leave more concerned than ever. Sighing heavily Kakashi turns and heads off for parts unknown.

THREE HOUR TIME SKIP

It is now almost midnight and Naruto is sitting under what he has come to call his "Itachi" tree. He has been terribly depressed the past few days, he keeps finding himself missing Itachi. He is not sure what he is expecting Itachi to do for him but he wants his company nonetheless. As if summoned by his thoughts Itachi drops from his tree in front of Naruto. "Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been?" Naruto doesn't look up or answer right away and that bothered Itachi more than he cared to admit. Itachi moved closer and dropped to his knees in front of Naruto and puts his finger under his chin and gently lifts his face. "What is wrong?" He asks. "I don't want to be here any more, I want you to take me away from here." Naruto says blushing scarlet. Itachi was stunned into silence, that was not what he expected to hear. Choosing his words carefully, "You know that if you leave here, they will come after you, that will be a complicated set of affairs." He says releasing Naruto's chin. Naruto nods still red faced, "I know but that doesn't change how I feel. I told Kakashi-Sensei earlier that I have been questioning my life and what I want from it alot lately. I also told him that I've wanted to leave for awhile now, but what I didn't say was I've wanted to leave my whole life. I've tried to convince myself that I could stay here and learn to be happy but I realize now that isn't going to happen." Realizing he said way too much his face goes impossibly red and his gaze drops to his lap. Itachi who was quiet the whole time was struggling internally with himself. _"Do I take him now or wait for the order? Maybe I can convince… No I can't save him… but I want…. Oh hell what is wrong with me… Get it together Uchiha…"_ Itachi leans forward and gently lifts his chin again,"Are you sure this is what you want, because it might be rocky for a bit after I take you. You have to be strong for a while with little help from me…" With tears streaming down his face he says,"Anything would be better than this so long as I know you are near…" Nodding Itachi says, "OK it will take me three days to set up your escape, but fear not I will take you away from here." Itachi says barely audibly.


	2. CHAPTER 2

After leaving Naruto with the promise he will take him from Konoha Itachi went back to the hideout. Upon entering he instantly notices that something is wrong. Following the yelling he finds Sasuke standing in front of Deidara red faced and way too close. "You are possibly the stupidest jackass I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Sasuke said. Deidara notices Itachi before anyone else. "You need to do something with your little brother before something bad happens." Deidara says as he stomps from the room. Everyone else in the room turns to watch him leave and notice Itachi standing there. Sasuke who is still pissed turns to his brother with the his sharingan whirling and hands shaking. "Are you ready to go now?" Itachi asks. Sasuke nods and they head out. After making it back to their own hideout, Itachi looks closely at his little brother. "What happened?" He asks. Sasuke looks at him frowns and starts to explain," After you left that blonde baka told me that you were being stupid going back to Konoha for any reason. I told him that you must have a good reason to do so. He said yeah for a piece of ass. I lost control and started yelling at him which only made it worse. He said that you needed to be somewhere that I was not to get some ass. It was right after he said that, that you showed up." Realizing that he was yelling again Sasuke drops his eyes to the floor. Itachi doesn't say anything at first because he is surprised by his brothers reaction. After a minute Itachi says,"The truth of the matter is, yes I have good reason to be going back to Konoha. The rest of it lies with the fact that I have been taking care of someone there almost in the same way I care for you. He has grown up and my feelings have toward him have changed. This conversation was going to happen tonight anyway but it annoys me that that baka had to make this so much harder." Surprised by the emotion in his brother's voice Sasuke looks up to see his brother seems uncertain. "So he took your noble reasons and turned them against you and me?" Sasuke asks. Itachi nods but doesn't comment. "Are you worried about my reaction to the "he" in your statement?" Sasuke asks. Again Itachi only nods. "Well big brother if it makes you feel any better I don't care, that's your business. Just like my business is mine." He said. "Well in that case we are going to need to go to the new land much sooner than expected." Itachi says. Sasuke looks at him for a second, "Why? …Sasuke just stares with a perfectly blank face and says," You're going to kidnap him aren't you? " Again Itachi only nods. "Well I was just complaining I was bored. With a small smirk he says,"So when do we leave?"

A/N: I KNOW THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY TO SET THE STAGE FOR OTHER MORE EXCITING STUFF! I WILL MAKE IT UP BY POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER IN A FEW HOURS!


	3. CHAPTER 3

THIRD PERSON POV

"There are many ways that the chain of events maybe altered but not broken." Hearing the words over and over does not change the fact that there is something they want her to do. "I just wish I knew what it was." Looking at her mirror, she goes back to watching the man and boys who caught her attention a few months ago."

NARUTO'S POV

Having packed everything he needs and wants, he is sitting by his bedroom window waiting. Suddenly there is a knock at his door, that he at first ignores. The knocking gets louder and louder until the door is kicked in and a very annoyed Tsunade is yelling for Naruto. "Hello Hokage-Sama." Naruto says with a fake smile. " Naruto what is going on with you? Kakashi talked to me this morning with some of your friends. They all seem very worried about you. I'm inclined to agree, you have been avoiding me accept to get your mission details or turn in reports. Did someone do something to you?" Naruto just looks at her for a second but says nothing. "I thought we agreed that if you are being attacked or treated badly that you would tell me or Kakashi." Naruto again doesn't say anything but nods this time. "If that's not the problem then what in hell is wrong with you? Kakashi seemed more upset than I've seen him in a while. Whatever you said to him is really bothering him."

Tsunade looks him over as if to discover what is wrong. She knows he has his pride like anyone else but this seems different. Something more than anyone knows . Naruto looks at her then says,"Would you look at me differently if I told you I fell in love with a guy?" Tsunade just looks at him for a second as if not sure she understood what he said. "Why in Kami-sama's name would I care who you fell in love with? There is more to it than that isn't there?" Again he nods," I want to leave Konoha. I want to find my own way in the world, I want to see if my feelings for this guy go anywhere." And suddenly it all made sense to Tsunade, Itachi... It had to be... Been helping Naruto for years... Oh Kami... What to do... "Naruto I know you won't answer this next question but I have to ask, is this about our most famous missing-nin and his little brother? If it is he has had permission to help you but if this wanting to leave is his doing..." Tsunade trails off. Naruto looks at her in total shock.

Then suddenly angry he lashes out at her," No he didn't convince me that I want to leave, he actually makes me feel like I mean more than just being the Kyuubi vessel to someone. He made it clear that he is not taking care of me out of obligation or pity. He has been invaluable to me. He is not responsible for my wanting to leave, you of all people should know, I've been wanting this my whole life. I don't hate the village or it's people, I just don't want to be here anymore." Running out of steam he drops to the floor missing the flutter of movement from his window behind him. "Might as well join us I know your there." Tsunade says. Then to Naruto's surprise Itachi gracefully drops into the apartment. "My apologies Hokage-Sama, I didn't want to intrude." He drops beside Naruto and wraps him in his arms, Naruto instantly curls into his embrace. Itachi looks up at her with a face she never thought she'd see on him.

"Out of respect for you Hokage-Sama I will ask, Are you going to let me take him or are you going to make me kidnap him?" Surprise crosses her face for just a second before its gone. She looks at Naruto in his lap wrapped around him. Her face softens and she says,"Take him now and all three of you be gone, the first clue you need will be deep in Lighting Country. " It was Itachi's turn to show surprise for a fraction of a second, then was up and out the window in the next second. He ran at top speed for almost 30 miles before he shifted Naruto to his back. Then he continued to run as fast as he could back to the cave he and Sasuke have been staying in. Just outside the entrance Itachi sets Naruto down and turns to face him.

ITACHI'S POV

"Did you mean what you said to Tsunade?" He asks crimson eyes whirling. Naruto looks up in confusion but says nothing. "You said that you've wanted to leave Konoha your whole life." Naruto looks at him almost annoyed, "Are you serious? Do you not remember rescuing me from evil teenagers, or making Sasuke follow me around to make sure they didn't follow me home? Or hearing me flip out on Iruka-sensei for buying my food and paying my bills. Or being told about my anger on finding out that Sakura and Ino were taking pity on me and secretly buying my clothes. Yeah I meant what I said, I never wanted to be there. And if you were there for that part of the conversation then you heard everything else I said too. And before you ask, yes I meant all of that too." Running out of steam for the second time in the last few hours, he sinks to his knees and plants his face on his thighs. Itachi stands there in shock. He is almost too still as Sasuke walks past him and helps Naruto to his feet and helps him into the cave. Itachi stands there for a while thinking with a blank face.

SASUKE'S POV

Knowing what was going to happen when his brother left, Sasuke waited by the entrance until it was his turn to help his friend. Realizing who his brother was bothering to take from Konoha was a shock to his system. The only person Sasuke would miss from home would be Naruto. Always challenging him and paying attention. Not to mention a big ball of smiling energy when in a good mood. His brother has real feelings, and toward a good person. Things are changing too fast. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he led Naruto to the river room. Upon entering the room Sasuke says,"Undress and sit in the closed rock formation, I will bring you clothes and stuff in a few." Nodding to show he heard Naruto moves to do that, and Sasuke returns to his brother.

ITACHI'S POV

"What the hell do I do? How the hell am I supposed to fix this? Where did I go wrong? What is wrong with me? Oh Kami this is too much..." "Nii-san..." Itachi doesn't respond. " Are you going to be OK?" "I'm not sure, this wasn't supposed to happen this way. I don't even know what I did to upset everyone." Itachi says. Sasuke is quiet for a second then moves closer to his brother,"He's not upset with you,he worked himself up and can't seem to calm himself. Just let him relax for awhile and he will fine." Itachi nods but doesn't answer. Sasuke watches him then heads back inside to get things for Naruto.


	4. CHAPTER 4

NARUTO'S POV

After his bath and dinner Naruto fell asleep. At some point in the early morning hours Itachi joined him. Feeling arms wrap around him, woke him up. He twists a little to see a sad Itachi, "I'm sorry about earlier, I have spent too much time defending myself and all of my decisions. I got more upset than I should have." Itachi doesn't respond at first then in a little voice he says," I watched you for a long time, I did what I could to help you even before I knew the truth about you. My family minus Otouto, was less than than pleased about how much interest I showed you. It got worse when other people started noticing too.

When I left with Sasuke I begged them to let me take you too. No one would listen to why or at all for that matter. When Lady Tsunade told me I was allowed to help you from behind the scenes I was really happy. Then you seemed to be happy for awhile, so I left you be. It wasn't until you stopped going to training and outings with your remaining team members, that I noticed that you pulled a me, you just swallowed it and put on a face for them. I knew that you would eventually want to leave and by that time I figured that I could convince Tsunade to let me take you. I had no idea that you were serious about wanting to leave your whole life, if I had I would have fought harder to take you when I left. I would have staged your kidnapping much sooner. I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto snuggled closer and hugged Itachi hard. "Don't be sad, I'm over it we're here now and we are leaving for far away. It will be OK now." "What do you know about The New World?" Naruto didn't answer right away, blood draining from his face. "What did I..." Before he can finish his sentence Naruto starts talking, "The night I found out I was the Kyuubi vessel I was surprised by a group of drunk old men. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and I was headed back to my apartment after training. I was dead tired and not paying attention when they caught me. The first punch sent me to the ground, it caught me in the temple. It took me a minute to understand the words they were saying. Die fox, vile creature, monster... Pausing a second he takes a deep breath. Itachi with an abnormally pale face lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Naruto continued his story.

"Later that morning I woke up on Hokage Mountain, in the Yondaime's ear. With no idea how I got there, I sat up and looked around. I saw that there was a tunnel to my left, it took me a few minutes to get steady on my feet. I followed the tunnel to a room and there in that room sat a fox- like girl. She was about my age I guess, she asked me what I wanted. I said the first thing that came to mind, that I want to be loved. She smiled at me and said I already was. I looked at her for a minute then asked her what was wrong with me. Why do so many people hate me, beat me or try to kill me? Her face got sad for a second then she told me. She told me that I was her vessel, like my mother before me. She told me that she was the Nine-tailed Fox demon. She told me that the great Uzamaki clan had been her vessels for many many years. There are only a few left and by the time I was born and I was the only one close enough to help.

She smiled sadly then told me a little about the New World. She told me that there are 5 scrolls that are needed and if I could find them, then I would find a whole new world that wouldn't care who I was as long as I didn't cause trouble. She said I could be happy there. I didn't think on it much as my life left no time for that. I eventually forgot about it all together." Itachi is quiet for a minute, thinking about all that Naruto said. After a few minutes he looked down at him and realizes that he fell asleep. Whispering Itachi says, "Don't worry my love we will find our happy ending." He hugs Naruto closer and fades off to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

SASUKE'S POV

After hearing most of his brother and best friends conversation last night he knows that this is for the best. Getting up first means preparing breakfast. He dresses and walks to where they keep their food. He sets up the kettle to boil water for tea, then looks around and notices that they have cup ramen. Knowing how much Naruto likes ramen he sets up two of them for him in hopes of cheering him up a little. Suddenly he hears movement behind him. He whips around to see Naruto standing there. "Morning dobe, how are you today?" Naruto makes a face and says," Morning to you too teme, what are you doing?"

Just then the kettle announces it ready, instead of answering he turns around and adds the water to the cups of ramen and his tea cup. He brings them to the make- shift table and watches Naruto's face light up. "YAY RAMEN!" He yells at the top of his voice. Sasuke smirks and looks up to see that his Aniki has joined them. Seeing Itachi nod and sit next to Naruto as he begins devouring his ramen. He walks back to the kettle and pours water into Itachi's cup and brings it to him. Itachi nods his thanks as they both watch Naruto. Itachi notices the almost non existent smile on his Otouto's face. Knowing that both boys are somewhat happy now makes him feel better.

"So Aniki, when do we leave?" Sasuke asks. "We should leave in a few days as we need to gather supplies and choose our route. Lady Hokage says our first clue is in Lighting Country." Both Sasuke and Naruto seem shocked by that. "I know that it seems odd that she would help, but she seems sincere." Naruto who is confused asks, "When did she tell you that?" Itachi doesn't answer right away. Looking down at the table he says, "Yesterday right before we left." No one says anything for a few minutes. Naruto never one to stay down for long speaks up, "Ok, so I realize that I can't just go running around the place, but I need stuff. So I figure we all use hedges and start collecting what we need." Both of them nod with the signature Uchiha smirk. Before there can be a response Itachi twitches noticeably. "Not just yet though I have to pay a visit to some people that are bothersome. After that we can go shopping,OK?"

Both boys nod as Itachi leaves the room. Naruto drops his smile and looks at Sasuke, " Are you OK with my being here?" He asks with a sad look. Sasuke doesn't answer right away but looks at him for a second. He nods saying, "You make him happy and help us keep what little humanity we have left. You are the only person who I don't have a problem being here for us." His eyes slip down to the table and he seems sad for a minute. "Don't be sad teme, things will get get better soon." Naruto says before he gets up and leaves. Sasuke sits there for a minute then gets up to get on with chores.

TSUNADE'S POV

"I KNOW SHIZUNE! I know that it won't die down. I also know that we are looking in vane, even knowing that they will not stop looking especially Kakashi. But I can't bring myself to make him come back, all he wants is to be happy... Can't take that from him." Tsunade says. "Lady Tsunade we have to at least say something to them, for this will only get worse and the

counsel... "

Losing steam Tsunade looks down at her desk sad, but before she can respond there is a loud knocking on the door. "Enter" Tsunade says. Kakashi walks in with an angry face. He plants himself in the chair in front of Tsunade. "What do you want Kakashi? I already told you..." Kakashi stares at her for a moment. "I figured out where he went and why he left, what I want to know is why you chose Itachi..."

Tsunade looks at him sadly, "I didn't choose Itachi, Naruto did. I allowed Itachi to stay part of his life as a reward for all he gave to this village. I had no idea that they would develop feelings for each other. The longer we kept them apart, the more depressed Naruto became. I couldn't stand by anymore, so I let Itachi take him. I know that the only way for Naruto to not sink into the dark, is to let him be guided by someone else who is fighting the same darkness. They are going to find the way to the new world, and I wish them the best of luck." Tsunade said. Kakashi nods with a thoughtful look but says nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO POV

After a week of waiting for Itachi to come back from 'dealing with some people', I was starting to get upset. Just as I was going to throw a tantrum, Itachi walks up with a small sack. Sasuke and I both stand there with our arms crossed over our chests awaiting an explination.

"Gomen-Nasai, Otouto...Chibi-Ai, I saw a chance to get many things we need for very little money. It took a little longer than I planned, as some were not as easy to bargain with." Sasuke and I just look at him confused and nod. "Will we still get to go shopping?" I ask still upset. Smiling at me, Itachi nods. "Are you ready to go?" He asks. "Seriously?" I ask getting excited. "Yes Chibi-Ai, right now. Are you ready Otouto?" Sasuke nods his head with an evil smirk on his face.

SASUKE'S POV

The shopping trip took almost fours hours, most of which Naruto spent whining. When we got what we could for the day, we returned to the cave. After packing everything with Itachi's help, Naruto went and took a long soak in the mineral pool in an alcove at the back of the cave. Almost an hour later he comes out with a relaxed sigh. "Feeling better, Chibi-Ai?" He hears from behind him. He turns around to see Itachi approaching him. When Itachi reaches Naruto he wraps his arms around him and draws him close. Eww don't need to feel the love too. So I turn around and head to my "room".

ITACHI POV

After walking to our room Chibi-Ai has a different almost sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask. I don't really expect him to tell me what's bothering him so it comes as a surprise that he starts talking. He sits down on the bed and looks up at me and asks, "What makes me so special that some of the most powerful people in the world are fighting over me…. even if most of them don't know me, or hate me for something I didn't choose." It took me a second to understand his problem. I pull him into my arms and sit down on the bed with him in my lap. I look him and say, "You are literaly a ray of sunshine, even when you are sad or angry. You are energy personaified. Your will of fire is to never give up no matter the cost. That is why those people who do know and don't hate want to follow you. And for those who do hate you it's because they are jealous and want to be you. There is another side to this, If you can learn to work with or control the demon inside you that would make you more than useful to the powers that be." I watch him consider this. It takes a long ten minutes for him to respond. "I think that I want to try for a combination of both." He said with an unsure look. "What kind of combination?" I ask hoping to help his train of thought. He thinks harder this time and it is visible...So...innocent...strong-willed...vital...warm…

NARUTO'S POV

I wasn't sure at first what I meant by that, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. " I want to be useful in the way that makes it easier to help the people who really need it." I watched Itachi's face as his mind went through several complicated theories. They are visible in his eyes if you know what to look for, his feelings I mean. "It's not as complicated as all that Ita. I want to be able to legally enter each country to look for these scrolls. I found somehing in one of the books you left for me. It says that if someone is offically looking for the new world, as few believe it is real so few actually do, they are exempt from the rules of their homeland. All I need need for you and Sasuke to agree to call yourselves my bodyguards, so you will be free to go where I go. In that same book I found something that said I can take at most three people with me." He looked at me lost in his thoughts for a few minutes. "We will discuss this with Otouto tomorrow, however you relize that I am labeled an S class nuke-nin right?" Looking at him with my version of his blank face, "You are listed a an S class missing-nin, there is a difference. And aslo I'll have you know that more people than you realize know something is very wrong with what we were told happened. It is also fairly commonly known that the village elders are shady, stupid Danzo made Tsunade Baa-Sama really mad. Don't know what he said but she was talking about Sasuke-teme and someone called Orochimaru. Anyway we can talk about it tomorrow I am exausted." Itachi nods and wraps his arms around Naruto and pulls them to the top of the bed. They quickly fall asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Otouto= Little Brother

Gomen-Nasai= I'm Sorry

Chibi Ai= Little Love


End file.
